Ghost five nights
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Will what happens when a new spirits in town. I know not a great summery
1. Chapter 1 Ghost

**Chapter One Ghost**

"It was a stormy night out in the middle of the woods where the moon showed for all to see. Right in the middle of a clearing was a boy that by looks alone seems to be 6 or 7, wearing a small black hoodie and blue jeans with warm brown eyes."Well this is as good a night as any for a new adventure" said the child while the wind sang around him." I wonder who I will meet and who will need some help" as he was talking he looked at the moon and let he's eyes turn pitch black with a white slit down the middle "I wonder what wars I'll ravage and end." Then the kids eyes went back to their normal kind brown. "Well lets get started shall we" he stepped forward and was gone leaving only this: "It's time for Ghost to hunt".

{I know its short but I like starting small. Ghost the Fox}


	2. Chapter 2 Spirits

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ebfe75a36b301a35b78180d8f7f7d6a5""I'm going to get that Guard!" yelled the demented bear. "Crud, I knew I mest up calling him a fat bear." said Mike Schemote, night guard for Freddy Fazbares Pizzeria, "Come on Freddy I was just joking" Mike said while slamming the metal door down on Bonnie the Bunny's face. "Let me in! Freddy's on a rampage!" yelled the purple animatronic rabbit. Mike instantly opened the door and let in the rabbit when both heard running feet. "Hold the door he's right behind me!" yelled Foxy the red animatronic fox while dashing into mikes office. Mike instantly slammed the door down on Freddy's face. "Let me in there you no good pranksters! I know it was you three who put fluffing in my suit to make me look fat!" yelled the head maskot, Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the band. "Sorry Freddy but that was all Mike's doing! All me and Bunny Boy did was teach him how to prank!" Foxy exclaimed laughing, getting even more growls from the bear./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a6991c7258a22ac128e2e35966df4e5d""Hey pizza's ready, come and get it!" yelled Chica, the animatronic chicken and cook. "Ha ha ha! Now were are you all going if you want your pizza? You have to go through me." declared Freddy, smiling evily and giving he's deep laugh ... "Ohh ha. Mike, Foxy, Bonnie, are you in there?" Freddy looked in the room to find the vent above the desk swinging and the room empty. "What the?! Darn toy's are helping them! Nooo! Come on, that's cheating!" yelled Freddy./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3c7d68cbfc7d87e9a71c1939bc8c6b94"-Inside the vents-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8baae4d8e4ba19f1fe797e31a5aedfc4""Thanks Vixen," said Mike, following the broken toy. "N-n-no pr-problem Mikey. Its the least I can do for yo-you bringing us toys back and hi-hiding us in the basement" said the toy fox. "I am still working on buying those voice boxes though" said the guard. "Hey, don't forget to keep some of that money for your bills," Foxy said giving Mike a black look. " I am, I am. I just want to help you guys." Mike said. "Okay we are here," said Vixen opening the grate to the kitchen. "Thanks again Vixen," said Mike. "Mike what did you do this time?" asked Chica seeing the three trouble makers coming out of the vent. "Just pranked Freddy," said Bonnie quickly waiting for the punishment. "What kind of prank?" said Chica with her eyes glowing a little brighter. "We put stuffing in he's suit when he was in sleep mode" said Foxy muttering. At first Chica tried to glare at them, but burst out laughing. "Aw, I have to see this!" exclaimed Chica heading out. "Mike your pizza's in the oven done and you better hurry it's 11:00." With that, every ones eyes looked down cast and sad. "Darn it though, spirits are fun" Mike exclaimed. "Yeah and I still don't agree with killing you," said Foxy./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="62d70dee38e3380c049b5fd4d67f00c3" You see each night at 12:00 to 6:00 the spirits of some kids who were murdered in the pizzeria come back in the animatronics and hunt down the night guard, or in this case Mike. Now during the day the animatronics love having Mike around and hiding around the Boss. Mike first met them during the day when he snuck into Pirates cove and meet Foxy. They instantly became friends and helped each other prank the band and Mike's fellow workers in 'all good fun'. Then Bonnie joined up with them. After awhile the Boss found out about Mikes prank and 'promoted' Mike to night Guard. When the animatronics found out they instantly warned Mike of the dangers and how to overcome them. Even though they also said that he should quit and never come back because they didn't want to hurt their only human friend. But he still came back so he could try to help his friends. After Foxy told him of the last location and all the toy animatronics that didn't have the same problem and actually helped the night guards hold them back until they had been scraped because Vix ,or Mangle, as the staff called her bit someones head off. They later found out one of the spirits had possessed Vix to do it so they could hunt without there prey having allies. Mike went out of his way looking to see if any or all the toys had survived, only to find they all were just sent to the junk yard. He started to fix them up and now Mike and the Toys hold back the spirits till morning light. Mike is determined to make sure he stays alive to help his friends no matter what./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3 Who are you

"Well, there goes Bonnie," Mike said watching the spirits through the camera's just to find her already gone. "Bonnie found in the right corridor," said toy Bonnie through the radio that all the Toy's had. "Got it. I'll keep track of Foxy," Mike exclaimed. All the Toy's agreed that Toy Bonnie was in the right corner of the right corridor, while toy Chica ,who had the left Vixen, was in the vents watching them all. Bb ,or Balloon Boy, the Marinette was behind Mike along with toy Freddy, the Marinette to use her mechanics to keep the power from being hotwired to go down faster. Toy Freddy protected Mike and helped by shutting the doors. With an upgrade, the Toys can't be seen by the possessed animatronics unless they wanted to be. "Wwwatch out Mike therrres somttthing different tonight," said Golden Freddy. He was the only one not effected by the spirits. In fact, the Spirit that possesses him agrees with him and Mike that the others should not hunt down all the Night Guards only the purple guy, which no one has seen hide nor hair of since the murders. "What is it?" Mike exclaimed. All they needed was another person to defend against- note the sarcasm. "I don't know but what ever it is it's stronger then the child spirits," golden said. That caused Mike to start going pale and the marionette who also had a soul to seem to be forcing a smile instead of the regular one. "That can't be good," Mike slowly exhaled. "Yeah, but it might be a good thing too. We just have to watch out, okay guys?" Mike ordered. "Right"(Tb) "Roger"(V) "Ha ha, yep"(Bb) "Hoh okay"(Tc) "You know I have your back Mike," Toy Freddy said tipping his top hat. While outside, a boy came out of nowhere. "So this is the place, this is going to be fun! Ha ha!" the child spoke then walked calmly inside. Some would say the 6 or 7 year old kid was actually jumping with excitement when he got to the door and pushed he found them locked he looked both ways then pulled out a stick and pointed it at the door "alohomora" whispered the boy and the lock twisted "well got to give Hermione a point for that spell" and jumped through the door "yes now to hunt some spirits muraaah ah (one coughing fit later) oh I have to stop doing that" then he calmly went forward into the darkness.

Guard room

"hey any one else hear that terrible excuse for a evil laugh" Bb asked "yeah who was that ... Toy Freddy" toy Chica asked "it wasn't me this time and could you stop bringing that up" Freddy exclaimed then they all went silent when they heard a screech in the darkness "that sounded like Chica" said Mike then they all heard a thump of metal hitting ground "hey what is going on Gold you have kitchen what's going on in there" Mike exclaimed " I don't know one minute Chica's banging the pots together then a streak of black hit her down causing her to screech in pain now she is down for the rest of the night by looks but there isn't a dint" Gold spoke with wide eyes through the radio "wauh hey something knocked bunny boy down and is heading for pirates cove" Toy Bonnie exclaimed "I got eyes on Foxy" Mike said looking through the camera he watched as a black blur swept toward the cove and stopped in of to open the curtains and for Mike and everyone in the office to see him "wait is that a kid" Mike exclaimed shocked "no look he has claws on he's hands" pointed out Marinette and the kid did look like he had claws made completely out of misted metal then he was gone inside the cove were everyone heard a screech then the kid a black blur on the camera's again went straight to the stage grabbed Freddy's mike of the ground were he left it and said "ha fatbear come and get me you slow spirited loser" said the child now everyone could hear the growl from the possessed bear as he walked out of the shadows in the dining area and walked towards the stage "you should have stayed in bed boy" the spirit in Freddy said with he's demonic voice "oh and were the fun in that heck this as been easy so far hooo I could go to sleep any minute now" the child said yawning loudly with a big smile on he's face "hor you little brat your going to sleep so just sleep just dream" exclaimed Freddy with a gleam in he's eyes "bring it FATBEAR" said the kid lunging at him "because Ghost is here to stay" said the newly daubed Ghost and with that he grabbed Freddy's right shoulder and slammed his fists onto Freddy's head making him back peddle into a table where Ghost jumped over he's out stretched arms onto the table and started to run away from Freddy who had started to rampage and race after him breaking the tables in his way until Ghost swung his foot around hitting Freddy in the face instantly Freddy grabbed forward and grabbed Ghost's shoulders and hauled him in his face and screeched now most people who have the misfortune of getting this screech in the face would pass out from sensor overload but Ghost didn't even bat a eye although he did start to growl when Freddy got angry and started pulling he's arms different directions Mike instantly grew fearful for this strange child and went to rush out and help when all throughout the building there went a pop and squelch and Freddy through Ghost one way and his left arm the other when everyone saw this and how much blood was already out of the child's body they knew there was no way the child could fight let alone move "now who sowed who here ha ha ha" Freddy laughed evilly then another laugh joined "ha you really think I'm finished with you yet Fatbear" Ghost exclaimed looking straight at Freddy then he stood up and jumped at Freddy, with surprise Freddy only was able to dodge to the side where Ghost barely past by flashing his claws. when Ghost landed he landed feet away from his severed arm he looked down smiled and picked it up and throw it at Freddy like a spear were it slammed into his shoulder then Ghost fallowed slamming his clawed right arm into Freddy's making oil flow " hay Freddy want to know a secret, you can't kill what's immortal" and with that Ghost left arm reattached itself back in place then Ghost raised his hand and shoved it into Freddy's chest and screeched just like the spirits but more horrible while the spirits screech sound like a dying child with static his sounded like a tortured child it was so terrible the toys thought they were going to have a shut down while the spirits lost all control from fear and Mike he felt like the child he once was just jumped in front of his mind and became terrified then images came through Mike's mind of Ghost withering on the ground screeching while a bright light all around, but no oil came out then Ghost yanked the spirit out throwing him on stage "now lets talk face to face.


	4. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	5. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


End file.
